Broken Promises~The Dreamer Returns
by ChibiGirl1
Summary: This is the sequel to Broken Promises~The Dreamer's Fate. I'm not about to spoil it for you, but let's just say that the future's involved, sorta...aw, just read it! ^^;;


A note from Chibi: Yo!! =D This is the sequel to Broken Promises: The Dreamer's Fate. You may want to read the first one if you haven't already, so as to better understand this. The first one was simply a prologue, it barely scratched the surface of the actual story. Oh, and yes, I know that the first one was depressing. I originally intended it to just be a depressing story inspired by a Linkin Park song (In the End), all by it's own little lonesome. It is an utterly complete work, in my opinion. However, I just couldn't leave the concept alone. There were so many unanswered questions that I created in my wonderful little twelve year old imagination after reading it several times, that are answered in this new installment. Depending on the reaction this gets, I might even make another one. ^_^ Now, enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Chapter 1-The Dream   
  


Trunks awoke groggily, falling out of bed. After this rude knock to consciousness, he stumbled into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, splashing water on his face, brushing through his hair, which he had grown out to about his shoulders, quickly with a comb. He walked back into his room, changing into a gray sweatshirt and jeans. He yawned slightly, walking down the stairs, smelling food. Trunks saw Bulma coking up a storm, and grinned. 

"Hey, Mom, you think that's enough food?" 

"Not for you, kiddo." 

Trunks chuckled. She was right, he did eat a lot. He shrugged, sitting down. Bulma finished making breakfast, and they ate. Trunks looked over at the clock on the wall. It was around 10:00 in the morning now. He looked over at Bulma. 

"I'm going for a walk. See ya." 

"Alright, Trunks."   
  


He walked out of the house into the cool fall air. He seemed to have walked for hours when he noticed a person walking behind him. He stopped. The person stopped, ducking into a hiding place behind some bushes. He shrugged it off, going back home, realizing that whoever it was wasn't there anymore. When he got back, he was somewhat shocked to see how much time had flied. He had actually forgotten about lunch! He shrugged and ate his dinner with Bulma, and went to sleep a short time later. His sleep was fitful and disturbed, as many times before, only the dreams were unusually tranquil.   
  
  
  


He stood in a black void, wearing a black shirt and black pants, along with his Capsule Corp jacket. Unlike now, his hair was shorter, as it had been when he fought the androids so long ago. He looked around frantically. He sensed another presence...it felt vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he noticed something, a form huddled into a ball a few meters in front of him. He flew to it, tapping it on the shoulder. The form uncurled from it's little ball, revealing a rather unusual sight--a slightly younger, girl version of Trunks. There were a few minor differences, such as the unusual paleness in her skin, and the fact that her hair was almost waist length. She smiled, standing there as though she knew him well, a peculiar sparkle in her blue eyes. 

"It's nice to see you." 

"Who...who the heck are you?" 

"You'll find out soon. Search for the one you once knew. She never got to say goodbye, but she's sorry...she'll find you soon, see ya." 

"Wha...no way..WAIT!!"   
  


Trunks woke frantically, looking around him. That dream was strange...could it be...? He decided not to think about it, and fell asleep again quickly, deciding to think about it the next day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2-The Mysterious Girl   
  


Meanwhile, while everyone else was asleep in their beds, in their warm homes, a girl was standing on a street corner, looking around her. This place was familiar to her...the girl wore a cloak, so her face could not be seen. A strand of lavender hair was poking out, and she brushed it back, walking quickly. She'd have to hurry, she might even be too late already...too late for the return of the horrible demon she had come to know all too well...she shook off the thought. She had to focus. She looked around her. She sensed several, very weak energies...weak compared to her, anyway. One stood out, however. It was powerful, and she knew all too well just what it was. She shrunk back in fear. This had been a horrible idea. She was wounded badly, she'd need to get there soon if she intended to survive this night. She saw a building that made her sigh with relief. 

"Capsule Corp...phew...almost there, then..." 

She walked to the door and, before she could knock, fainted, bumping into the door loudly. Trunks, having heard the noise, woke quickly, cursing his Saiya-jin blood for giving him such sensitive hearing. He ran to the door and opened it, startled to see the bruised and beaten body of a young girl, having fainted due to blood loss. He picked the girl up quickly, carrying her inside. He ran to the medical wing, putting the girl in one of the rejuvenation tanks and inputting the code. The tank soon filled with the familiar liquid, and the healing process began. By now Bulma had awakened, and looked over at Trunks frantically as she walked into the room. 

"Trunks, who is this kid?" 

"I...I don't know, Mom. I honestly don't know. But I do know that I've seen her somewhere before...well, anyway, it'll probably be around noon tommorrow before she's healed, judging from the severity of her wounds. Let's go back to sleep." 

"Alright, then..." 

They went back to sleep, though Trunks's was still fitful. He knew for a fact that the girl that was healing at that very moment was the same one who talked to him in his dream. The question was, why was she here?   
  
  
  


The next day, Trunks woke and walked straight to the medical wing to check on their new guest. There was a faint beeping, signaling that the girl was healed, and much earlier than expected. He pressed a few buttons and the water drained out of the tank. The girl woke groggily as she chamber opened up, and stepped out, looking around, a confused look on her face. 

"Wha...where am I....?" 

She noticed Trunks looking at her funny, and blinked in utter confusion. 

"What?" 

"Umm...kid, why...do you have a tail?" 

The girl blinked. She looked behind her, and, when she realized what it was, she yelped. She had a tail, only it wasn't like that of a Saiya-jin. It was black, though there were small traces of brown here and there. It twitched involuntarily, the girl just sort of staring at it. She grinned slightly. 

"I guess I have some explaining to do...but first, I think we should go meet Sara. I'm pretty sure it's been a while since you met, and she'll be back soon." 

Trunks raised an eyebrow in confusion. There was no way...this kid was either really nuts of really gutsy. 

"The heck...kid, Sara's a 16 year old girl who died fighting the androids a long time ago. For the love of Kami, how could she be coming back?!" 

"Come with me and you'll find out." 

Without another word, the girl flew out an open window, leaving a bewildered Trunks. He shrugged, deciding he had nothing to lose by following her, and flew out after the girl.   
  


After a few hours of flying, the girl stopped in the middle of a field of sorts. It was only now that Trunks managed a good look at her. She looked around the age of 12 or so. Her hair was waist length and lavender, her eyes blue. Her tail was waving through the air in anticipation. She wore simple clothing, which consisted of a whit tank sop shirt, which was tucked into black drawstring pants, which were tucked into boots similar to Trunks's. She wore a small pendant, which appeared to be a small pink diamond of sorts. She looked around her, smirking. 

"She's already here. I sense her. Now, if I do this right, we'll be able to bring her back. Keep in mind that I can only do this once in my entire lifetime without getting killed. If she dies again, there's nothing I can do." 

The girl floated to the ground with a soft thump, and held out her hands. A ball of pure white ki formed in her hand, and it floated out into the clearing. She closed her eyes, speaking an unknown language as the ball grew in size and intensity, her hands still held out as the ball grew further. She took off her pendant and threw it, and it floated in the air, merging with the ki ball. There was an explosion of light, knocking the girl back slightly. She smiled. 

"It's done."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3-Her Name is Elena   
  


When the dust cleared, another girl stood there, smiling. She had shoulder length black hair, and green eyes. She looked around 13 or so when it came to height, though her face gave off that she was older, most likely around 20 or 21. She wore a pink t-shirt and blue drawstring pants, along with pink sneakers. She had a small star mark on her forehead, which of a pure, happy blue at the moment. She also had a black tail. Trunks gasped. The hair, the eyes, the unusual shortness for her age...the only difference was the star, the tail and the hair length. It couldn't have been... 

"S...Sara?! Oh my god, it's really you, isn't it?" 

"Yep." 

Sara turned to the other girl, her star turning greenish blue with curiosity and confusion. 

"Thanks for bringing me back...but who are you?" 

"I cannot tell you that now...although, you may call me Elena. I have some urgent news...but first, I think we all need to eat." 

The truth was, Elena was having second thoughts about her decision. Then again, she had to take certain circumstances into consideration. It wasn't like she had much choice but to come here. They all flew back to Capsule Corp.   
  


When they got there, Bulma stood there dumbfounded at the sight of Sara. 

"Wh...wh...wha...is this..." 

"Before you even ask, yes, Bulma, it's me, Sara." 

"Oh...my...god...Sara, you're supposed to be dead..." 

"Trunks's reaction exactly." 

Bulma proceeded to faint, Trunks catching her before she could hit the ground. He produced a sweatdrop. 

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't faint." 

"True." 

Trunks woke up his mother, and she was soon cooking up a storm for the group. Elena was very quiet, staring out the window, and Sara was looking around in awe at the place she hadn't seen in such a long time. 

"Gosh, this house hasn't changed much...oh well, that's all the better, eh?" 

Trunks nodded, looking down at the ground. 

"Yeah. Gosh, it's been so long...hey, Sara, can I ask you something?" 

"What is it?" 

"Well, on that day, I told you to stay...why didn't you? It brought about your death, after all." 

"Well...thing is, I didn't want you to fight those things alone. You know how I am. And besides...I only died because I gave up. If I had held out, I probably would have won, or at least held out long enough for you to get there. Speaking of which...did you ever defeat the androids? Or are they still..." 

Trunks couldn't help laughing. 

"Hell no, I defeated them almost two years ago." 

At this Elena looked up, suddenly taking notice of the conversation. 

"Really? Then...what was...oh no..." 

Sara looked at Elena, alarmed. "What? What is it, Elena?" 

"This is worse than I thought...she might already be here..." 

Trunks blinked in utter confusion at the girl's words. "Who might already be here?!" 

"I have to go now. I'll be back later. If my suspicions are correct, well...just have one of those rejuvenation tanks ready for me." 

Without another word, Elena flew out an open window. Trunks produced a sweatdrop. 

"Why can't she just use the door? Oh well, I think we should follow her." 

"Agreed." 

The two ran out the door and flew off after Elena, going at top speed to catch up with the young girl. Trunks took note of the setting sun, and decided they'd best find the girl as soon as possible to make sure she'd be alright. They saw her standing in the middle of a field, and flew down to her.   
  


The cool night air stung Elena's face, and she smiled with relief. She didn't sense that power form the day before...it must have been false alarm. Although, she would probably be there within two or three years, judging from how this timeline went. She noticed Trunks and Sara landing a few feet near her, and looked over at them, smiling, her star turning a light blue. 

"Sorry I worried you. Everything's ok, although I might want to explain some things." 

"Fine by us, kid, but we all need to get back to Capsule Corp before any explaining is done. Mom's probably pretty mad that we left as it is." 

"Yeah. I remember Bulma when she's mad, it's not pretty." 

Elena smirked, her arms crossed as though agreeing. "Ok, ok, let's go...I too know that all too well.." 

Trunks raised an eyebrow. 

"How would you know about Mom?" 

"Uh...my mom was the same way." 

Elena chuckled, placing her hand behind her head and producing a sweatdrop. Trunks and Sara just shrugged it off, deciding it didn't matter. Elena sighed with relief. She had almost blown her cover. Sara smiled slightly. 

"I have stuff to explain also. Let's go back."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4-Revelations   
  


As Trunks, Sara, and Elena got back to Capsule Corp, Bulma was just finishing making dinner. Without another word, the four people ate, the girl Elena able to keep up with Trunks perfectly when it came to eating the huge dinner Bulma had prepared. 

After they had finished eating, Trunks, Sara, and Elena all gathered into the living room. Trunks looked over at Sara. 

"You said you had something to explain also? I'd like to hear you first." 

"Ok, well, it's a bit of a long story. While I was dead, I met my parents. My [i]real[/i] parents." 

"Wha..? What's that supposed to mean? Were you adopted?" 

"Not exactly...Trunks, I'm not human. I'm a Hoshi-jin, a race that was supposedly a sworn enemy to Saiya-jins." 

"Wha?! What the heck is a Hoshi-jin?" 

"I just told you, silly. Anyway, I'm the last one, as far as I know. Our planet, Chiisai-sei, was destroyed in a similar fashion to how Vegita-sei was destroyed, when I was very young. I don't know who did it, but I was sent to Earth right before it happenned." 

Trunks just sort of blinked. "Wow." 

"That was my reaction when I found out. Anyway, Elena, you said you had something to tell us also?" 

Elena nodded solemnly, a hesitant look on her face. Well, she decided, she'd have to tell them sooner or later. 

"Evil is approaching earth...I really don't know of any other way to describe it. It comes in the form of a being called Oni. She is pure evil, I should know. I've had past encounters with her, she's more powerful than anything else imaginable." 

Trunks's eyes widened. There was no way that there could be another enemy...not after all that had happenned with the androids. "How the hell do you know all of this?!" 

"I told you, I've had past encounters with her. That is all I'm able to tell you, please understand. I don't know exactly when she'll be here, though. Maybe in a year, maybe two. It's hard to tell." 

Sara had a serious look on her face as she spoke, her star turning dark blue. "You seem WAY too calm about this, kid." 

"Actually, I'm not at all calm. I'm scared out of my wits. Can't you tell??" 

"No." 

"Oh well." 

Trunks was still rather dumbfounded at this new information. It was a lot for the Saiya-jin half breed to take in, and he was quite shocked. "I...think we should all get some sleep for now..." 

Sara nodded, also rather shocked by the girl's predictions. "Yes...I...suppose we should..." 

Elena simply stood, a solemn look on her face. "That's a very good idea. I'll explain a bit more in the morning." 

"Hold on..." 

Elena turned to see Bulma standing, looking at her with a serious look on her face. "Elena, would you mind answering a few questions...?" 

"N-no...not at all." 

"Good. Trunks, Sara, go on to sleep." 

Trunks and Sara did as they were told, going upstairs. Trunks went to his room, Sara to one of the guest rooms.   
  
  
  


Bulma looked at Elena critically. "You're hiding something from us, aren't you? Tell me, I promise you I won't tell them. And I never break a promise." 

Elena looked down at the ground, then looked at Bulma, giving her the simplest answer of all time, grinning sheepishly. 

"Hi grandma."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: The Truth About Elena   
  


A note from Chibi: Yeah, I know the end to chapter 4 was kinda silly, but still! ^_^ BTW, anything between slashes (//blah//) is thinking. ^^;; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bulma stood there, rather dumbfounded by this information bomb. "Wha...? When, exactly, did this happen?" 

"About three or four years in the future." Elena said this rather matter-of-factly. 

"You're kidding. This is so great! At least now I know Trunks is gonna marry somebody, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh, who's the mother??" 

"I shouldn't tell, I've told too much already." 

"Oh, come on! Tell me! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" 

"Well...let's just say that if Sara hadn't come back to life, I wouldn't exist in this timeline." 

Bulma's eyes bulged out severely 

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" 

After a few moments, she fainted. Elena simply blinked. "Uhh....are you alright? Ok...I guess not..." She shook Bulma in an attempt to wake her. After several moments, she finally woke up. She stared at the girl for a few moments, then promptly hugged her. Elena just sort of blinked. She really didn't understand what the big deal was. 

"Uhhh..." 

Bulma finally pulled away from her future granddaughter, standing up completely. "You should get some sleep, ok Elena?" 

"Alright. Good night." 

Elena walked up to one of the guest rooms. She walked out onto the balcony and stood there, thinking. Was it really wise to tell Bulma that? She shrugged it off, deciding it didn't matter. Still, she couldn't help having this funny feeling that something bad was going to happen, and much sooner than the time for Oni to show up. This worried her greatly. She walked back into the room and lied down, not even bothering to take her shoes off as she fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  


Sara awoke rather groggily, as she always did. She glanced at the clock and moaned slightly. 

"6:00 AM?! PLEASE tell me that thing's wrong...mlumph....oh well, I guess I should get up." 

With that, she got out of bed. She brushed her hair and pulled it quickly back into a somewhat messy ponytail, then put on some clothes, consisting of a white tank top shirt, tucked into black drawstring pants. With this she wore boots similar to Trunks's. She stretched out slightly, then walked downstairs to find Trunks and Elena awake...and eating, of course. Sara smirked as she saw this. "Hey Trunks, I think you might have found someone who can actually eat as much as you." 

Trunks looked up from his food just long enough to talk. "Fwo??" 

Sara blinked. "What the hell is a 'Fwo'? 

"Iph mleafs fwo!" 

"What??" 

"Uph! Waft untif I'mph done eaphing!" 

"Ok..." 

Sara sat down, absolutely clueless as to why Trunks had been talking that way. She began to eat as well, Bulma soon joining them. Eventually the group had finished eating. Sara promptly turned to Trunks, fully intending to solve the mystery of 'Fwo'. "Ok, now what on Earth does 'Fwo' mean?" 

"I had my mouth full, Sara. I meant 'So'." 

"Oh." At that moment Sara felt rather stupid for not realizing this fact. She then stood up, stretching slightly as she did so. "I feel like training. Anyone up for it?" 

Trunks and Elena both instinctively looked up, speaking simultaneously. "Me!" They blinked, then the three of them all laughed. They walked out of the house, Bulma looking on after them, smiling slightly.   
  
  
  
  
  


Sara, Trunks, and Elena all stood outside, doing their stretches. They soon stood up, Elena speaking first. "So, how are we gonna do this?" Trunks shrugged. "My guess would be a free-for-all spar for now." 

Sara crossed her arms, nodding. "Sounds good to me." 

"Me too." 

"Good." 

The battle began in the blink of an eye. First Sara dissapeared, appearing behind Trunks and attempting a kick in the back. He caught her leg and threw her towards the wall, the girl stopping in midair. Elena landed an unexpected punch in Trunks's face, making him fly into a tree. 

"Geez...that kid's good..." 

Sara suddenly appeared directly in front of Elena, firing a ki blast at her face. She dodged with mere centimeters to spare, landing a kick squarely in Sara's midsection. Before she could recover, Elena threw her over her shoulder and towards the wall. Sara just barely managed to keep from hitting it, though she did end up taping it with her feet. She couldn't help noticing Elena's hair flicker to golden for just a split second. 

Trunks had noticed this as well. //Wha?! How the hell...meh, I'm probably just seeing things.// His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a small ki blast in the face. As he looked around for the source, he saw Sara grinning at him, waving, the star on her forehead turning to a happy light blue. 

"You're supposed to fight in a spar, not daydream!" 

Trunks couldn't help smiling at this comment. She hadn't changed one bit, that was for sure. He dissapeared, appearing directly in front of her. He aimed a punch at her head, which she deftly blocked, along with several others. Elena then appeared behind Trunks, kicking at the back of his head. She stopped just inches away from his neck. Noticing this, he grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree. "Why did you stop just then?" 

Elena smiled slightly as she stood up. "If I'd continued, I would have hit your brain stem, most likely killing you in the process." 

"Eheh...umm...I'll remember that next time. Thanks." 

"Welcome." 

Sara yawned slightly, stretching out her now somewhat sore muscles. "Hey, maybe we should go inside now. I'm tired." 

Elena nodded slightly, dusting herself off. "Agreed." 

At that exact moment, Elena and Trunks's stomachs both growled simultaneously. The two produced sweatdrops, placing their hands behind their heads and speaking at the exact same time. 

"Ya know, I'm getting kinda hungry..." 

Sara tilted her head, obviously rather dumbfounded at this. "You two are scaring me. Stop doing that." 

"Doing what?" 

"THAT!" 

"What?" 

"That speaking at the same time thingy! It's scary!" 

Elena shrugged, not really understanding what the big deal was. "Whatever. Food. Now." 

Trunks smirked slightly, walking towards the door. "I agree completely." The group walked in to find a rather large dinner, courtesy of Bulma. Bulma grinned when she saw them, gesturing to the table. "Dig in. You three look hungry." 

They ate, Sara almost seeming to have a Saiya-jin like appetite. Trunks smirked slightly when he saw this. //She always WAS like that right after a training session...geez, she's grown..she no longer looks ten, she now looks thirteen! I'm never gonna get over that height problem of hers. Heh...// 

"Trunks? What's on your mind?" Sara had taken a quick break from her food to say this. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." 

"Ok." Sara went right back to eating. 

The group soon finished, now content. Trunks suddenly had a thought, and turned to Elena. 

"Elena, I need to ask you something."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Enter: Sky!   
  


Elena simply blinked, quite confused. "What is it, Trunks?" 

"About that spell you used to revive Sara earlier...can it only be used once per lifetime, or once per person?" 

"...I'm not sure, but I would think it to be per person. Why?" 

Bulma instantly realized what Trunks was implying, and stood quickly. "Trunks! That's a GREAT idea! Elena, I think what he wants is for you to revive the other Z-Senshi!" 

"Wha?! You're kidding...Bulma-sama, I'm not sure if I could do that...but then again, I suppose it's worth the risk. We'll try it tommorrow, alright?" 

Trunks just blinked, then smiled slightly. He was really liking this. "Alright, sounds great. Let's all go on to sleep." 

They all agreed, going up to their rooms.   
  
  
  


Elena stood on the balcony to her room, staring up at the night sky. She was happy, at least as happy as a girl like her could get. After all, her own time had been completely demolished by a demon so unthinkably horrible is was terrifying, and yet she was happy. Somewhat. She was worried about the idea of attempting to resurrect the other people the next day. After all, it seemed rather impossible. What if she failed? She knew that if she were hurt right in the middle of the spell, the results would be disastrous. She sighed slightly, almost angrily. Sometimes she thought this power of hers to be a curse. The girl often wondered where she had gotten it from, but never could figure it out. Her parents had always told her she was just born with it. Thoughts of home and her parents brought a nagging pain in her chest. She bit her bottom lip, a few tears escaping her eyes. 

"Tousan...Kaasan...Imouto...will I ever see you again...?" 

"Hi sis." 

Elena yelped, turning slowly around. She saw a girl of around seven or eight years old. The girl had silvery looking hair to the middle of her back and deep, forest green eyes. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt with the Capsule Corp. logo in black writing across the front along with flared jeans. She also wore boots similar to Trunks's. Elena just sort of blinked, dumbfounded. "S...Sky?! Where the heck did YOU come from??" 

"The future, just like you." 

"But...how...There's no way you could have followed, unless...." 

"There was another time machine. It was still in the testing stages, but it worked fine." 

"Sky, you have to listen to me. When you see Tousan and Kaasan in this time, you have to call them by their names. They don't know about us yet." 

"Ok, whatever. I'm sleepy." 

Elena shook her head. She'd have to explain Sky to the other tommorrow, she knew that much. "Ok, kid, get to bed, pronto. There's another guest room next door to this one. Hurry." 

"M'kay. Good night, sis!" 

"Good night, Imouto.." 

Sky promptly walked out into the hall and into another guest room, going in and jumping into the bed. She fell asleep rather quickly, obviously happy. Elena leaned onto the rail of the balcony, holding her head in her hands. 

"We...are....SO...doomed..." 

After a few minutes she walked back in, lying down on the bed. She fell asleep after a few moments, a deep, peaceful, yet dreamless sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7-The revival's beginning   
  


Elena awoke groggily the next day, almost refusing to get out of bed. She most likely would have stayed there if it weren't for the smell of food coming from the kitchen. "Mlumph....must...eat...stomach...empty...weak..." With that, she tumbled out of bed, ran a comb through her hair, and walked downstairs in her pajamas groggily. The others blinked when she walked in. She stared back at them. 

"...food..." 

The others fell over at this. Elena sat down, finding herself face to face with a grinning Sky. Elena blinked. "Oh no, it wasn't a dream.." 

"Hi sis!!" 

Bulma looked over at Elena. "So you know each other? Elena, who is she?" 

"She's my sister, Sky. I guess she kinda followed me here. Go figure. Well, enough about that. Food. Now." 

They began to eat, Sara standing up afterwards. "I just found out that none of my old clothes that were left here ft me anymore...I'm already using Trunks's clothes as it is. I think it'd be a good idea to go into town and get some clothes." 

Trunks sighed, shaking his head. One thought went though his head. //Here we go...//   
  
  
  


Sara was walking through the department store happily, Trunks walking along behind her carrying some clothes. She began to look at some jeans. She turned to Trunks, holding a pair of jean shorts with fringe on the edge of the legs and a light blue tank top shirt up to herself. "Trunks, how does this look?" 

"Great." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yup." 

"Ok. Thanks." 

She gave him the clothes to hold, and continued to look around. Trunks produced a sweatdrop. 

"Umm...Sara, I know Mom said we could use her credit card, but dont you think this is enough?" 

"Well, I guess so...oh! Shoes!" 

She grabbed some light green sneakers, giving them to Trunks, of course. They went through the check out and left the store, Sara finally deciding to help Trunks carry the load. "Phew..well, that was fun. What now?" 

"I dunno. Why don't we go eat? There's a cafe over there with good food." 

"Sounds good to me." 

They went in and began to eat tremendous amounts of food, of course, though people didn't stare because they were used to seeing Trunks there eating like that. Sara grinned contentedly as she finished eating, looking over at an equally content Trunks. "Thanks a lot for bringing me here." 

"You're welcome. But next time, YOU'RE gonna be the one carrying all of those clothes." 

"Sorry about that. It was a reflex." 

"It's ok, I guess. Let's get back home." 

They walked out of the cafe, paying for their food of course, and then back to Capsule Corp. Sky and Elena were outside training, so Trunks helped Sara get the clothes up to her room. As they were putting away the clothes, Sara took notice of the room's need for decoration. 

"Man...this looks really guestroom-ish...Maybe I can get Bulma to let me redecorate?" 

"Maybe...and you're right, it is kinda drab. Mom never was one for decoration." 

"AHEM..." 

Bulma was standing in the doorway, tapping her foot. Trunks produced a sweatdrop. "Hi Mom.." 

"I believe you two have forgotten what else we're supposed to do today.." 

Trunks smacked himself on the head, suddenly remembering. "Oh yeah! Sara, let's go!" 

"I'm afraid I can't come with you..Elena says it has to be the same place as where you revived Sara, and I have a lot of work to do. She and Sky went on ahead and said for you to meet them there." 

"Ok, Mom! Bye!" 

Trunks grabbed Sara's hand, and the two flew out the open window. Bulma smiled, watching them dissapear onto the horizon. 

"How wonderful...I hope it works..."   
  


Chapter 8: Did it work?   
  


Elena stood in an open field, her eyes closed. She sensed it...thier spirits were in that area, it was almost as though they all knew about what she was going to attempt. She opened her eyes as Trunks and Sara landed, solemn looks on thier faces. Elena smiled slightly. "Ready?" 

The others simply nodded, Sky sitting on the ground cross-legged and propping her head up with her fist, her elbow resting on her knee. Elena turned back to the clearing and closed her eyes yet again, forming a white ball of ki and allowing it to float out into the area. She spoke in the same language as before, allowing the ball to grow further in size. She finally took off her pendant, throwing it into the ball of light as she did so. There was an explosion of light, knocking the group back somewhat, Sky ending up flying into a bush comically. When the group finally opened thier eyes, they were greeted with a welcome sight--some of the Z-senshi were back, but not all. In a rather confused looking group stood Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Everyone was silent for several minutes as Sara put her necklace back on. Finally, Vegeta spoke. 

"Alright, then, who did this?" 

Elena smirked slightly, raising her hand. "Me." 

At this Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you??" 

"Name's Elena...nice to meet you too, Vegeta." 

Goku just sort of blinked slightly, finally catching sight of Elena. "Whoa! You look exactly like the purple haired guy over there!" 

"Kakarotto, the purple haired guy's name is Trunks..." 

"Oh, ok! So that's Trunks?? Gosh, he's grown!" 

Gohan and Piccolo produced sweatdrops at this. Trunks just sort of blinked at the sight of them all. 

"It...it..worked...but...wow..ok, Elena is officially powerful...she's revived four of them.." 

"I'm...afraid that's the best I can do for now..." 

Elena looked rather exhausted, as though she had very little power left. Sky ran over to her sister worriedly, not understanding why she looked so weak. Sara smacked herself in the head, going over to the girl and handing her a senzu. 

"I knew this would happen...she's overused her ki. This should help, though.." 

Vegeta blinked at the sight of the three people he had never seen before, especially suspicious of the one who looked like his son. "Who, exactly, are you three?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
